Love copes everything
by FreakyTwilightGirl
Summary: Rose is the head of the cheerleading squad, model, and singer, but she is healing from deep wounds when she meets this guy, Em, that is offering to help her through everything, will she trust him enough? Why does she feels like he knows everything about her? This is a sweet story in which life can't stop threatening their love, but after all love copes everything. AU, EmXR


**Hi! So I had this idea bothering me on the back of my mind so I decided to give it a try before it became a headache! Hope someone likes it…...**

**Enjoy & Review!**

Chapter 1: Gotta get up

I'm Rosalie Lillian Hale, one would think that thanks to my goddess-like body i would have everything handed easily. I don't. In fact, thanks to that I was raped 1 year ago, many psychologists tried to make me talk about it; but why to damn them with the hell I live in? It's not like I could tell them "Yeah, it's awful; you feel defenseless, wishing someone would appear from thin air to rescue you, but it never happens. In those moments you realize the world you live in, no matter how much you beg, you can't escape from their hands. They just rip your clothes and as much as you try to cover you with your hands, nothing stops them. You keep trying to push them off, but it doesn't works. You feel like you have nothing left, what can you do if a group of four drunken men is raping you? Nothing. Nothing at all. You just must wait 'till the hell ends. It never does, even after a year, the memories keep assaulting me, it like living it all again, nothing will ever erase them from my head. Nothing will ever help me get over it. Nothing will ever make me gain my trust back". Not gonna work.

"Hey, Rose!"Bella greeted me, bringing me back to my reality in English class. She is my best friend. She understands me; she is the only one who knows about my "incident" besides my family, which left me alone claiming that a mentally-freak like me wasn't worth their fortune. Idiots. "Rooose! Cafeteria. Lunch. Earth to Rooose!" She called.

"Uhm, sorry, zoned out, everyday I'm acting more like you" I replied coming back to present again. She smiled and grabbed Edward's hand; those two are really sweet. Anyway I love annoying the crap out of Edward.

"We should go look for Al-"Said pixie appeared from nowhere.

"Here I am!" She said in her usual perky mood. I still don't know how I befriended her. Bella presented us some months ago and I thought she was going to annoy me to no end with her "Don't worry. Be happy" mood; but I actually love her. And I had to give it a shot since Bella helped me a lot by letting me live in her house.

We have been best friends since a while, so when she heard what my family did to me she took me in her house. It's an enormous lot with two houses, it is an old house and there was a time in which the house keeper had his/her small house at the end of the lot. So practically we live alone in the smaller house and her dad, Charlie, and her stepmother –who we both love-, Sue, live in the principal house. Both houses are nice and cozy and I couldn't be more grateful to Bella. Both her parents treat me like their own child and I treat them like my own parents.

"EARTH TO ROSE!" Ali shouted in my face.

"Sorry! I don't know what's happening to me! I better skip; I won't make any progress like this, Bye!" I called already on my way, they waved back.

I headed towards the park and sat on my usual spot under a big tree which was facing the freezing-cold lake, I loved the Fork's park 'cause no-one was ever there. I just stared the lake, the birds singing gleefully, and the trees shaking slightly with the wind. I completely submerged in my thoughts; what was I going to study, if I would ever had a boyfriend, were would I like to live when I grow up, those kind of silly things.

"Hey, would you such a beautiful lady like a beautiful orchid?" a male voice asked, when I turned around I was ready to scare him to death, but I couldn't.

I found myself gazing into the most beautiful electric-blue eyes ever, they were like an ocean, they looked like they have been through so many adventure; I just couldn't look away.

"Thanks, but why are you giving me a flower? You don't even know me!" it may have looked a little hostile, but could you really blame me?

"'Cause sometime people need other crazy people to say some weird, silly things" He said this as he sat a little too closely to me, I moved back,"Think about it, what this world would be without silly people like me?" He asked.

"This world would be a normal world without silly people like you" I said, matter-of-factly, "What's your name, silly boy who thinks is important to the non-end of the world?" I asked teasingly.

"My name is Emmett, you can call me Em, yours?" He asked gently, leaving the choice to me. He seemed so much nicer than other guys, not because he was hot –'cause he REALLY was-, but because there was something in him that made me think that he knew what had happened to me. If he lived in town then that wouldn't have surprised me, but I've never seen him and he doesn't comes to my school.

"Rosalie, Rose "I said, now our faces were inches apart.

"Perhaps I should have given you a rose "He said.

"No, it's ok, orchids are my favorite "What I didn't tell him is why….

"Could we play a 20 questions game without you thinking I am a stalker?"He asked. I smiled.

"You're too silly to be a stalker, "He put a hurt expression on "I start; I will answer the same question I'm asking you….mhhm.. Easy one, favorite color? Mine is deep, electric blue, just like the ocean "I said, really I have never seen such an amazing color like the one on his eyes.

Our faces were now four inches apart, our foreheads almost touching, the now crowded park filled the air with the sound of birds and kids shouting, wind making my golden hair float around us, our backs resting on the old tree behind us. It couldn't be any more perfect.

"Green, deep green, like the clovers" He responded, I wondered if that had anything to do with the color of my eyes… The game was by far forgotten, we spent the next fifteen minutes just looking into each other's soul by our eyes, and we were in heaven. He was the sweetest guy I met in a while. His phone vibrated.

"Damn" He muttered.

I looked at my watch, 3.14, I should get going..WAIT! I SPENT ALMOST 3 HOURS LOOKING INTO A STRANGER EYES!?. My sanity left me. But if Em was what I would get by being crazy then to hell with mental sanity!

"Uhm, Rose, I should leave, can I give you my number? You seem like a nice girl" He asked.

"Yeah! Of course! Here you have mine!" I said and we exchanged numbers.

We were walking in different directions when I turned around and found him staring at me, I stared back and finally ran towards him; we hugged for what seemed like forever, his arms were strong and made me feel safe, his scent was marvelous; like the forest.

Eventually we broke apart, I waved and started walking home again when he shouted me "You owe me a 20 questions game!" I just smiled back.

I was really liking this Em guy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

As soon as I entered home I found two girls with their hands on their hips who seemed to be my best friends.

"Spill"

_Wheter there's a storm,_

_Wheter there's a flame,_

_You've gotta get up and fight,_

_You've gotta get up and fight,_

_Nothing's gonna make it easier,_

_Nothing's gonna take it away,_

_They are your own problems,_

_So you are the one to deal with them._

_Song: Gotta get up, Author: Me!_

**Did anyone like it? Should I continue? 3 reviews means yes! :J**

**Mary!**


End file.
